princeofpersiafandomcom-20200213-history
Tamina
'''Tamina' is the name of the deuteragonist of Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time. A resident of the city of Alamut, she was an appointed guardian and protector of the Dagger of Time and the secret of the Sands of Time. Biography Early Life As a young girl, princess Tamina was trained to become a guardian as all of her ancestors did before her. She was trained to become a capable fighter but most of all, she was trained to protect the powerful relic, the Dagger of Time. It was her duty and that of Alamut's royal family to protect this and the Sandglass of the Gods. She was taught that it was her sacred calling, her destiny to protect the dagger no matter the consequences, even if it required her death. Tamina is a Hindu, as the Gods of Alamut are Hindu deities and the mythology and idols referenced and seen throughout the film are of Indian origin.. Invasion of Alamut When the Persians attacked her holy city of Alamut, princess Tamina went to the high temple to pray and retrieve the Dagger of Time. As the Persian invaded the city, she entrusted the Dagger to Asoka, one of her soldiers to make sure it would be kept safe. However the Dagger fell into the hands of Prince Dastan who took it thinking it is an ordinary knife. As the soldiers invade the chamber, she is captured and offered to be married to Tus. At first she refuses, but after noticing Dastan with the Dagger, she accepts. She is later presented to the King of Persia. Framed for Murder When Sharaman is killed by a poisoned robe given to Dastan by Tus from Nizam, Tamina helps Dastan escape after he is accused of murdering the King. Along the way, Dastan and Tamina make camp where she tries to seduce him into kissing her, thereby giving her a chance to steal the dagger. Dastan notices and they fight with one another until he accidentally presses the jewel hilt and reverses time to when she was trying to seduce him. She once again is caught trying to steal the dagger but manages to wound Dastan with her sword. He reverses time once more and stops the fight prematurely, showing her how he knew it could reverse time. She refuses to answer him when asked if there was more sand, by saying there was no more of this sand. They go through the Valley of Slaves in an attempt to get to the King's funeral. She feigns death and knocks Dastan out with a large bone. Later, she is seen trying to pour sand hidden in a jewel around her neck into the dagger but is stopped by the Sheik and Dastan who sold her into slavery. They all travel back to the city where she mentions that Dastan is always leaping to assist her. He denies it but she mentions how he can never take his eyes off of her. She then is taken and made to serve water in the ostrich racing the Sheik has set up along the roads. After Dastan is caught and the Dagger is taken, she frees the Ostriches and the weapons cache, allowing Dastan to regain control of the Dagger and the both of them to escape. They finally make it back to the royal city where Dastan gets Nizam, the King's brother, alone with him to show him the Dagger and it's powers. The Dagger is gone and Nizam arranged for Dastan to be killed, but failed. Dastan later catches up with Tamina who is travelling through the desert to the Dagger's sanctuary in India. Before they get there, they are captured by the Sheik once more and have an encounter with the Hassansins. They reach the sanctuary where Tamina asks Dastan for the Dagger so she can return it to the mountain since she is the guardian of the Dagger. He does not return her the Dagger but goes with her. They are ambushed by Dastan's brother but are forced to fight together when the Hassansins attack again. Tamina manages to slip into the mountain where she must pierce the rock with the Dagger, killing herself and sealing the Dagger away forever. Dastan interrupts her, proclaiming that he isn't ready for her to do it. As she is about to do it and the two are about to kiss, a Hassansin attacks, knocking Tamina unconscious and the taking the Dagger away. It was taken by the chief Hassansin back to Nizam while the rest of the party decide to pursue him in Alamut. Tamina manages to slip away with Dastan into the palace after having regained control of the Dagger to show Tus it's power. Death and Resurrection After Tus is killed and Nizam heads to the Sandglass below the city with the Dagger, Dastan and Tamina head to the catacombs and tunnels below the city which lead to the Sandglass. There she kisses him. They kill the head Hassansin and confront Nizam as he is about to pierce the Sandglass. Nizam struggles with Dastan and finally manages to throw them both over the ledge. Dastan catches Tamina as she falls, but realizes he can't stop Nizam and save her at the same time. She forces her hand to slip out of his, tearfully mentioning she wishes they could have had more time together. Tamina falls into the deep chasm and dies, sacrificing herself so Dastan can stop Nizam. As the Sandglass shatters and the sands consume the world, Dastan forces the sand to flow through the Dagger, reversing time to when he originally found it. With time reset to before they met, Tamina is offered to Dastan as his wife to solidify the bond between Alamut and Persia. He offers the Dagger as a gift for the engagement. She asks him to walk with her, questioning him on how she is supposed to trust a man who breached her walls only hours ago. He points out the he is no longer the same man. Tamina tells Dastan that he has found himself a new destiny. He then mentions that they make their own destiny and that he has gone through enough to see himself changed. Offering his hand in friendship and marriage, he states that he is looking forward to getting to know her. The end of the movie shows the two on horseback as the sun sets in the Persian desert. Trivia *Tamina's fate at the end of the film mirrors that of the character Farah in the 2003 game of the same name. *In Shaname, the book from were Jordan Mechner got the character names, "Rostam Dastan" has a wife named "Tahmina" which is also the name of Dastan's love interest. *It's said that Jordan Mechner named Tamina after Princess Pamina from one of his favorite operas, Mozart's The Magic Flute. References }} Category:Movie Characters Category:Sands of Time Film Canon